1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to orthopedic exercise gloves, and more particularly, to a glove having easily detached biasing means disposed along the dorsal side of finger portions of the glove and having means for adjusting the tension in the biasing means.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,220 to Fasano discloses a glove and hand exerciser wherein each finger of a glove includes a tension strap for applying tension during finger movement. The tension straps may be placed along the palm of the hand or along the back of the hand. The straps are fixed at a finger end, and an opposite end is slidably received through a holding means on the wrist, such as a ringlet or tightly pulled elastic material defining an opening therethrough. To draw the strap taut or relax the strap, it is moved through the holding means.
One problem with the Fasano device is that one end of the strap is fixed by rivets, stitching or the like, and therefore replacement of the strap by the user would be difficult in case one of the straps needs repair or if it is otherwise desired to change them. The present invention solves this problem by providing interchangeable biasing means quickly attachable at each end thereof on the exterior of the glove. Another problem with the Fasano device is that the straps are positioned on the inside of the glove and the only guiding and location of the straps during movement of the hand is by the fingers of the user and the finger stalls in which the fingers are positioned. There is noting to prevent the straps from sliding from side to side on the fingers. The present invention which includes a sleeve for receiving and guiding the biasing means insures that the biasing means is always maintained in the proper position along the finger.
A manual gymnasium for musicians using rubber cords or tubes to act as "springs" for resisting movement of the fingers of a user is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 494,197 to Hall. The springs extend between a bridge on a wrist strap to individual pads attached adjacent knuckles of each finger. At the fingers, the springs are clamped together by a strip of metal, and at the wrist bridge the ends of the strings extend through holes and are affixed thereto by such means as sewing, gluing or riveting, or by tieing a knot on the end of a strap on the opposite side of the hole. In other words, the straps are not easily adjustable, and the ends are essentially fixed and not detachable. This device does not form a glove and is an extremely cumbersome apparatus. A with the Fasano apparatus, no guiding is provided for the springs. The present apparatus which comprises a conveniently worn glove solves the problems presented with Hall.